Camp Rugrat
by SPB
Summary: (An early birthday present for nicunnigham who suggested the story idea.) Tommy, Dil, and all their friends are dropped off at a special day camp, a day camp in which there are no grown-ups and you can do whatever you want all day long. Naturally, all but Chuckie see this as a chance to do what they've always wanted to do.


(Story idea requested by nicunnigham.)

Tommy was excited, more so than he usually was whenever he was going somewhere in the car. He was going to this new day camp his parents had read about in a newspaper, and his little brother Dil was coming along for the ride. Tommy also hoped that at least some of his friends would be there.

"Stu, are you absolutely sure this is the best idea?" Didi asked her husband (who was currently driving the car). "We haven't even seen what this day camp is like. Maybe it would be better to just leave the kids with a babysitter?"

Stu wasn't about to change his mind though. "Didi, part of life is trying new things. Tommy and Dil need to get out of the house, and we need someone to watch them while my dad's recovering from his surgery. The paper says this day camp was voted 'Best in the tri county area', that's not something you can just get. It must be doing something right."

"I'm just not sure this is for the best," Didi commented. "What if something happens to Tommy or Dil while they're at the camp?"

"That's what all the caretakers and helpers are there for, Didi," Stu cheerfully replied. "And we'll be sure to leave an emergency contact number with them in case they need to reach us. I'm sure everything will be just fine though, Tommy and Dil are _very_ well behaved. Ah, here we are now!"

The car skidded to a halt in front of a large brick building. A sign stood near the front doors with a beautiful painting of a rainbow and the words "Camp Sunshine" written in beautiful yellow letters.

Stu and Didi got out and unbuckled their children, Didi quickly taking both her sons into her arms. Soon, the two toddlers were sitting on the countertop at the front desk as Didi rang the bell.

A brown haired man who looked to be in his mid twenties (perhaps early thirties if his looks were _really_ deceiving) soon came out. He had lovely green eyes and wore a blue vest with the daycamp logo of a smiling sun printed in the center. "Hello," He politely greeted the parents. "Welcome to Camp Sunshine. I'm the founder and head caretaker, the camp counselor you might say. But you can call me Joseph," Then he turned his attention to the two infants in front of him. "I assume you're here to drop off the little ones?"

"Yes," Stu explained. "Their names are Tommy Pickles and Dil Pickles. Tommy is just under two years old, and Dil's roughly half a year old. They're very well behaved, though Dil tends to be more on the shy side around strangers. Tommy's a born leader, always waddling around and making new friends. I'll be leaving them here for the day."

"No problem, sir," Joseph smiled in reply as he presented a few forms. "Just sign these papers and your children will be enrolled in the camp. Make sure to be specific, if there are any allergies or other issues I should be aware of please write them down. And by law I'm obligated to ask: Have your children had all their shots?"

Didi nodded. "I've got their medical records right here. I always make sure to keep them as up to date as possible." Stu finished writing down all the necessary information just a moment later.

Joseph took the documents and examined them carefully, before he nodded his head. "Everything checks out. When I should expect you for pick up?"

"No later than ten tonight." Stu replied.

Joseph smiled, taking Tommy and Dil into his hands. "Got it, ten it shall be then. Don't worry, your children will be in good hands with me."

* * *

Tommy and Dil were soon brought to the back of the day camp, where they were surprised to see all of their friends already there: Chuckie, Kimi, and Phil and Lil.

"Your mommies and daddies all put you in this new day camp too?" Tommy asked them and they all nodded in agreement.

"It's the strangest thing. It's like all the mommies and daddies have somewhere they need to be, and for some reason they can't take us with them." Chuckie commented.

"But the only grown-up I ever see around this place is Joseph, there are no other grown-ups in this place," Kimi added. "It's so weird. But I feel a lot better now that you're here, Tommy. You always know what to do."

Lil giggled. "I think Kimi has a crunch on Tommy, Phillian."

"That's 'crush', Lillian!" Phil corrected.

Meanwhile, Chuckie looked all around. "I don't know about this, you guys. Something doesn't feel right about this place."

Just then, an unfamiliar boy voice called out with a giggle. "That's because there aren't any grown-ups at this here day camp. We babies run the place," A strange (yet vaguely familiar looking) boy no older than Chuckie's age suddenly seemed to appear. He had small stubs of dark brown hair, and light green eyes. "Call me Joe. I've been to this day camp almost every day since it was opened."

"Don't you have a mommy or a daddy to go home with?" Kimi asked Joe.

Joe shook his head. "Don't really have a mommy or a daddy, no one seems to know where they are. All I know is that this place is basically my home, and I'm in charge of daycampers like you. I'm basically like a junior camp counselor."

"But what about Joseph? Isn't he in charge?" Phil questioned. "How can there be a daycamp if there's no grown-ups running it?"

"Joseph only appears whenever a day camper is being dropped off, or whenever it's time for a daycamper to go home," Joe explained. "I call this place 'Camp Diaper Upper', because you can do anything you want here! All the things your mommies and daddies would never let you do!"

"Really?! Anything we want?!" Lil asked as her eyes lit up. "Does that mean we don't have to take naps, or baths, or any of those things the grown-ups always make us do?"

Joe gave a firm nod. "You're as free as the wind! And let me tell you, this day camp is massive! So you'd all better stick with me, otherwise you'll all probably get lost."

"Gee, I don't know about this, guys," Chuckie nervously commented. "Maybe we should all just stay here until somebody comes along? Joe's probably just trying to mess with us like Angelica does. Remember all the times she'd lie to us or play tricks on us?"

Kimi shook her head. "Joe's nothing like Angelica. He sounds like super fun! And if what he says is true, I don't need to worry about what'll happen because there's not gonna be anyone around stop me."

Chuckie folded his arms. "I still don't think it's right! I'm not going anywhere! I'm gonna stay here this whole time and not move at all. And when Joseph comes back to take us back to our parents, you're all gonna be sorry you didn't listen to me!"

Joe just sighed. "Let's leave the wet blankie alone, he'll come around eventually. Now, where do the rest of you wanna go first?"

"Uh, is there a place where we can get diaper changes?" Tommy asked. "Because I think Dil needs one."

"There's a whole nursery worth of changing supplies in the bathroom!" Joe eagerly replied. "There's also a ton of changing mat, and even a tub with all the bath toys and bubble bath mixes you could ever want! Come on, I'll show you the way!"

* * *

Joe led Tommy, Dil, Kimmi, Phi, and Lil out of the play area at the rear of the day camp. They all crawled after him as he led them down all sorts of winding hallways and past doors that had their room functions spelled out in crayon squibbles.

"As you can see, we've got everything in this here day camp!" Joe proudly declared as he continued to crawl along. "There's a kitchen and pantry with all the yummy foods grown-ups don't want you to eat, bedrooms with lots of bouncy beds and stuffed pillows for pillow fights, and did I mention there's a whole playground full of slides, swings, and the world's largest ever ballpit?! After I show you the bathroom, you guys can all go wherever you like!"

They entered the bathroom a moment later. It was bigger than any such bathroom any of the babies had been in before. Off to the left side rested a bathtub that looked like it could hold even a grown-up with no trouble, and a nearby towel currently held bath toys that ranged from things as standard as rubber duckies and toy ships, to more elaborate things like squirt guns. A nearby cabinet was open, showing off a huge assortment of bubble bath mixes. There was a sink with a mirror and several cabinets containing all those funny objects the grown-ups kept (like toothbrushes and the bandages with cartoon characters on them). And near the sink, on the other side of the room, was a toilet that was easily accessible via a nearby step stool. There was also a massive toilet paper roll, and a waste basket.

"Go ahead, guys," Joe encouraged as he saw the eager looks on his new friends' faces. "No one's here to stop you. Just don't waste all your time having fun here, other rooms are just as fun," Then he turned to Tommy. "Your brother needs a new diaper, right? We've got every kind of diaper brand available here. Does he have any preferences?"

"No, he just wears store brands," Tommy shook his head. "Mommy and Daddy won't buy him any of the fancier ones that have those colored waistbands."

Joe simply smiled, as he climbed up towards the sink and took out some wipes, a canister of baby powder, and a diaper from the first open package he came across. "Good think I've practiced changing myself even though I don't really need diapers anymore. I figure, if no grown-ups are around to keep me out of them, why not put 'em on?" He proceeded to wipe Dil clean, powder him, and slide a new diaper under him.

Then, Tommy got an idea. "You know, if there are no grown-ups around, why should I wear diapers? Why should I wear anything at all? I can be naked again!" He proceeded to take off all his clothes and kick off his diaper, giggling. "Now where's that playground? I wanna run around with nothing on and see what it feels like to do things in that way."

Kimi, meanwhile, asked Joseph. "Can you show me the way to the kitchen? I haven't eat anything all day, and I want something yummy!" (She too had taken off her clothes, as had Phil and Lil. Dil was too little to care either way)

Joe grinned. "Now you're getting the idea!" He turned to Phil and Lil. "You guys wanna go somewhere too?! There's some really cool things to explore down in the basement."

"No thanks, Joe. We're gonna stay here!" Lil grinned. "Philian wants to take a bubble bath!"

"You wanted one too, Lilian!" Phil replied. "Now pick out a good mix to use!"

"Alright then, suit yourselves," Joe shrugged. "I'll be back for you two later though. As for the rest of you, follow me. We'll start with the kitchen."

* * *

Kimi was amazed when Joe led her to the kitchen. There were several fully stocked cabinets full of sweets, and a refrigerator that had many jars of sweet tasting foods Kimi could've only dreamed of before.

Kimi immediately started crawling toward the cabinets, eager to try everything she could get her tiny hands on.

"Make sure you save some for the rest of the daycampers when _they_ get hungry," Joe instructed to Kimi, before he left her and escorted Tommy (along with Dil) out to the playground he had mentioned. "Here we are! The greatest playground ever built! And it's all for us!"

"Oh boy! This is the greatest day of my life!" Tommy cheered as he rushed towards the equipment. "Joe, you're even cooler than me! I can't believe there aren't any grown-ups around at all! How do they never find out about the things we do?"

Joe simply gave a wink. "Everything just works out in the end. Whenever somebody's parents come along to pick them up, it's like nothing's ever happened since they left," And he then encouraged. "But enough talk. You go play and do whatever you want."

"Aren't you gonna join in on the fun, Joe?" Tommy asked his newest friend.

Joe shook his head. "I would, but I need to check on your other friend. The one who didn't wanna join in on all the fun and freedom you can have at this place."

Tommy sighed. "I know Chuckie's a scaredy cat, but he usually doesn't mean to miss out whenever we're doing something. Even he usually goes with what we do."

"He probably just isn't used to not having a mommy or daddy around to tell him what not to do," Joe explained. "Lots of kids are like that when they first come here. But sooner or later, everyone here comes to learn just what grown-ups are good for." And he walked away.

* * *

Tommy played on the playground equipment for what felt like forever. He repeatedly slid down the slides, laughing at how the cool surfaces felt against his bare skin. When he got bored of doing that he climbed into the first swing he came across, though he couldn't really do much without someone to push him. He started to remember all the times his mommy and daddy had taken him to the park, and would push him on the swings as high as he wanted to.

Tommy shook his head, turning his attention to the huge ball pit. " _If my mommy and daddy were around, they'd never let me go into this ball pit. They'd say it's not sanitary, whatever that means._ " He thought to himself. He carefully crawled into the ballpit, soon getting lost amidst all the brightly colored, plastic balls.

But no matter how far down he dove, no matter how times he would poke his head back up from beneath the balls, Tommy couldn't shake that nagging feeling that something wasn't right. Something in him told him that this wasn't right. His mommy and daddy loved him. And it was because they loved him so much that they were always doing things like putting his clothes back on when he tried to be naked, or telling him to eat his veggies if he wanted to grow up big and strong.

Poking his head up from the ballpit yet again, Tommy started to feel guilty. " _I can't just do whatever I want! I love my mommy and daddy! I'm making a mistake by doing all the things they wouldn't want me to do!_ " He thought and crawled out of the ballpit. Chuckie had been right all along.

First thing was first though, Tommy knew he needed to round up his friends (as well as get their clothes back on) and then tell Joe that he was the one who had it all wrong.

His little brother Dil was easy enough. Dil always listened to whatever his big brother wanted. Plus, it seemed that Dil was getting sleepy. And Tommy had to admit that the same was happening to him.

The two crawled back inside the daycamp proper and made a beeline for the kitchen. There they found Kimi, who lay on the floor amidst several empty jars and opened boxes. Her face was quite messy and she was clutching her stomach with a hand. "My tummy feels all icky!" She complained. "I think I had too many sweets and not enough good stuff that Mommy always feeds me!"

"Well, that's why we have to eat what our mommies give us!" Tommy explained. "Are you gonna be alright, Kimi?"

Kimi slow rose to her feet. "I… I think so," Then she clutched her stomach again. "But my tummy feels all funny, like I have to go potty. And I don't have a diaper on."

"Guess we'd better get you to a potty soon then!" Tommy realized. "We should probably check the bathroom where Phil and Lil are, that's where all our clothes are!"

Yet when the group reached the bathroom door and pushed it open, they were answered by a flood of bubbles and bath water! The whole bathroom floor became covered in soapy water, along with everything that had been on it!

"We were about to take a bubble bath, but Philian got distracted flushing things down the toilet!" Lil growled at her twin brother.

"You wanted to flush stuff too, Lilian!" Phil growled back. "Now our clothes are all wet and soapy and we can't wear them!"

Tommy pondered. "Well, maybe there's some kind of laundry room or something that we could take the clothes too?"

Kimi groaned, putting a hand to her stomach again. "I don't care! I just need to go potty or find a diaper, now!" Slipping and sliding, she made her way across the bathroom floor.

Tommy was close behind. "Need any help?" He offered to Kimi as he saw her struggle to climb up onto the toilet seat.

"No, I'm fine! I just need to go!" Kimi protested, positioning herself as best she could.

* * *

Once Kimi had finished going and wiped herself as best she could, the babies picked up their soaked clothes and diapers and exited the bathroom.

Just then, Joe came up to them. "Hey, where are you guys going? It's not time for you to leave yet."

"Joe, we can't be doing things we're not supposed to be doing!" Tommy protested. "Kimmi's got an icky tummy, Phil and Lil got our clothes wet, and I'm starting to get cold! If grown-ups were here, they'd have been able to stop us. Chuckie was right, we shouldn't have done these things!"

Joe shook his head. "Come on, you can't think like that! Haven't you ever wanted to do things, but your mommy or your daddy wouldn't let you?"

But Kimi firmly protested. "Mommies and daddies do those things because they don't want bad things to happen to us. When we don't listen to them, we get icky tummies and clothes that are too wet to wear."

"And bubble baths aren't fun when you're trying to stop the bubbles from growing and taking up all the water!" Phil added.

"We just want everything back to the way it was before our mommies and daddies dropped us off here!" Lil pleaded with Joe. "Please!"

Joe seemed to be silent for a moment, before he looked into the faces of his new friends and sighed. "Alright, alright. If you _really_ want all of that so badly, I know how to make it happen. First, we need to turn off the water and get some towels. Then I'll show you the laundry room. It's not as fun as the other rooms in this day camp, it's only good for when you need clean clothes."

* * *

"It's a funny thing, Joseph!" Stew laughed as he and Didi were picking up their two sons, unaware of anything that had transpired at the daycamp in their absence. "We got to the hospital only to learn my dad had been discharged earlier in the day. But just as we were about to drive back and come get Tommy and Dil, we got called out of town for a business meeting."

"The same thing happened to several of our friends," Didi added. "Oh, I hope you were okay with managing the little ones all week long."

Joseph just gave a knowing wink. "They were no trouble at all. In fact, if they were well behaved before they came here, I imagine they'll be perfect little angels now that they're in your care again."

"How do you know that, Joseph?" Didi questioned.

Joseph laughed. "Oh, I have my ways. A way that lets me get down to their level."


End file.
